Marauders Hogwarts Read Harry Potter
by DeathPhoenixGeminidaughter
Summary: How will the marauders year react to the harry potter books? As they are joined by a few friends, how will they change the future? This is my first story so updating is going to be interesting! I hate when people stop a story so I will complete the entire thing!


Chapter 1

The marauders had just followed lily Evans into the great hall for breakfast. James trying not to insult Lily as his instinct was telling him to do and get her to agree to a date. Sirius was emediatly chowing down on all the food he could handle and Remus was speaking to Peter about a class he didn't understand.

"Potter I have said this every single time you ask in these 6 years; leave me alone, I will never go out with you!"

Even as she said it she knew he would smile and the flutter that was always there when he was around would act up, she hated it with a burning passion. Sitting down and trying to ignore the three marauders across from her and james next to her as she spoke quietly with Alice on her left.

Suddenly there was a swirl of golden sand that radiated power and the three different families stumbled out as if insanely dizzy.

"Mom? Dad?" This was said by both James in surprise and Sirius with distain.

"MOLLY! ARTHUR!" The Prewett twins cried, running to hug their very pregnant sister along with their two nephews, and brother in law.

"What is going on?" asked Dorea Potter looking from her son to her husband to the headmaster in the middle of all the staff at the head table.H

"I assure you all I have absolutely no idea of what is happening right now. Though I'm sure the letter covered in sand behind you may give clue."

Arthur Weasley picked up the letter and handed it to the headmaster of hogwarts as it was addressed to him.

"I shall read it out as the introduction is to everyone in the room.

_Dear hogwarts of 1977 and visiting families,_

_I am from your future and sending you some books to read of the horror that was in my time. I need you to change the future, to save my family in so many ways. To meet those who are not born yet and see the pain that can be avoided. I cannot do much more than send you the books so as soon as this letter is finished I may not contact you until all the books are done there are seven in total._

_So, um, bye._

_Your friend from the future,_

_T.R.L"_

"Well, then, let's get to it Albus, everyone is here." Proffessor McGonagal said more to the hall than to Albus.

The sand having sigh a pure power that no one could doubt its goodness.

Families sitting down at their old house tables and waited for the headmaster to start.

The letter transfigured into a book and Dumbldore began with the title.

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

"Harry Potter, we don't have any Harry's in our family!" Charles Potter said in shock.

Sirius jumped in his seat like a hyper pixie, "maybe it's James' son! MY GODSON!"

"Oi, who said you would be godfather to my child?!" James said playfully.

"Third year pact!"

"My kid is doomed!"

Dumbldore made a point of loudly opening the book and flipping to the first page.

Walburga and Orion were questioning why Sirius would go from their family to another pure blood family and is so against them and with the stupid muggle lovers, now that they saw that he was definatly with the Potters.

**The boy who lived**

Silence was creeping everywhere as Dumbldore began.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much.**

"Your very welcome!" chorused three out of four marauders. Lily didn't even roll her eyes she was thinking of where she had heard the name Dursley before, for she knew she had.

"I thought this was about he Potters?" Squeaked Peter Pettigrew.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Nonsense and freedom is amazing why would you just not hold for it?" Questioned a little gryffindor first year who looked all too tired from excessive studying these past weeks as they just finished exams.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"Sounds like yoursister and her nasty boyfriend, Lily!" Alice Policst said to Lily Evans.

Remus looked to the other marauders to see if they were trying to connect the dots like he did and James looked estatic, like he was in heaven. For if Lily's sister was in a book about probably his child.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleyshad everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, **

"Sucks about your in-laws, mate!" Sirius laughed with a pat to the back to James.

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husbandwere as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"So what if their not like you and your husband! They are your family, it's not right to pretend they don't exist!" Molly said, the family person she was, scandalized that anyone could be so hateful.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"HEY, my child will be perfectly fine and proper and fun, just because he's magic doesn't mean your brat is any better!" James was quite put out but didn't raise his voice which showed his annoyance was only mild.

"How do you know your kids even bearable?" Remus said in a joking tone.

Dorea turned to Remus and said quite seriously "If whoever my daughter-in-law is I'm sure she's wonderful and will correct anything this one (pointing at James)does wrong and vis versa."

"Thanks mom." James said both sarcastically and siriously, it was quite confusing.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"That brat!" Most of the hall were thinking and many said out loud.

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Well, it's going to want paying, they really should be looking for it!" A Lucius said in a bored drawl as he put his arm around Narcissa Black.

"Muggles don't use owls, or any animal to deliver mail, you idiot!" A muggle born ravenclaw said annoyed.

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley**

"Little? If he's anything like his father, then he is definatly not little in any sense!" Sirius barked out while laughing.

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"What is this car-thing their speaking of, a pureblood ravenclaw spoke up excited to learn anything new.

After an explanation from his neighbour he looked quite inquisitive.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

"Would that be you Proffessor McGonagal?" A third year hufflepuff looked at the deputy headmistress with awe remembering how she saw her teacher change constantly.

"Maybe miss bones, I'm not quite sure?" She answered the talented little one who had always been quite exemplary in transfiguration.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map insight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

_What muggles do to ignore magic. Why they would want to I'll never know! _These thoughts entered most Slytherin student who followed Voldemort.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said ****_Privet Drive _****- no, ****_looking _****at the sign; cats can't read maps ****_or_**** signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and up the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing excepts large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"God nothing but drills? That would get boring quick." A fifth year half blood ravenclaw looked sad as he said this

**But on the edge of town drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

Most people tilted their heads in wonder at the thought of cloaks either being odd or worn around muggles so freely.

** Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get-ups you saw on young people! **

"Young people? Not all of us are young!" Laughed Sirius, who was joined my most of his fan girls when he continued "I mean look at Proffessor Dumbldore, he doesn't fit the muggle definition of young I don't think!"

Laughing himself Dumbldore continued to read.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. **

"Collecting? Is this a muggle tradition?" Asked a thurally excited Aurther Weasley.

"Sort of Mr. Weasley, when an organization who doesn't make money for themselves needs money for something they collect money from citizens to help them and it's called collecting, because sometimes it's not money, but food or clothes." Lily Evans replied to the man.

"These people can't get their own clothes or food with the money from a job?" Bellatrix Black replied in disgust "if their putting time into collecting then they have time to work!" Thinking she had bested the little mudblood she grinned.

"Those who are with the organization already have jobs and enough money for clothes and food but sometimes the homeless who can't work because their hurt or sick, so those with an organization do it for them so that they won't die when they don't need to." Lily replied slightly more quietly as the last time she replied to Bellatrix she beat her in a dual that was completely in Bellatrix's favour and the Black had grabbed and snapped her wand.

**The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, is mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor.**

"Why? You have no excuse not to work?" Cried a surprised Conner Wood, while Amos Diggory snickered beside him at the Hufflepuff table. Sirius nodded with the Prewett twins.

** If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. ****_He_**** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important phone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Oh, that could definatly be Vernon!" Lily shuddered

"Sir, does it ever give us this Mr. Dursleys first name?" James was excited at the thought of this Dursley being a Vernon Dursley just for confirmation that he might get the only girl he could see anything with.

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"A true fatty." Mumbled Remus knowing that the man weight could not be healthy.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

All three Potters leaned forward in anticipation, Dorea and Charlus in worry for their son and his future family. James in excitement more than worry, for his wife and child to hopefully clear somethings up.

**'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -'**

**'- yes, their son, Harry-'**

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Damn it!" Charlus swore.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... No, he was being stupid. **

"Not anything we couldn't have told you." Remus said louder than the last time he spoke, which got quite the laugh of all the hall, though the Slytherins didn't laugh just to prove a point to their "superiority".

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew ****_was_**** called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy.**

"That's just wrong!" Molly weasley was getting quite put out with this man and his wife at their behaviour to their family.

"Don't worry Molly we'll never do that to you! And it's their loss anyway." Gideon and Fabian tried to hug her, but her pregnant belly got in the way.

**It might be Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Harvey Potter? Harold Potter? It just doesn't roll off the tongue like Harry Potter!" James said thoughtfully.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if ****_he'd_**** had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks ...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Perhaps the nargles have completely taken him over." Xnenophilius Lovegood almost whispered with a frown

**'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"Keep up there muggle!" Bellatrix said with her ever constant smug smirk.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare:**"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for"**

Dumbldore stopped for a moment and grinned like he had the greatest news and continued.

"**You-Know-Who has gone at last!"**

The cheers roared after a second of recognition every couple had kissed in celebration and only a few seventh year Slytherins and the Black adults in the room held their fore arms with the mark and those who were joining looked surprised.

Proffessor McGonagal had to shoot many sparks to gather everyone's attention.

"**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

"NO! There is something wrong with you if you do not have imagination!" Sirius and James alike sobbed dramatically.

"**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

"The look! That is so McGonagal!" Gideon or maybe Fabian said amazed.

"**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered."**

"Nope!" The twins shouted together.

"**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ("Shan't!")."**

"Oh... The no stage already? Charlie's just getting into that stage and he's three!" Questioned Arthur.

"**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers** **everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Ted? Like maybe Ted Tonks?" Sirius grinned at the thought of his cousin-in-law reporting wizarding related news to muggles.

"Why would he dishonour Andromeda further by accociating with muggles?" Employed Bellatrix from across the hall at the Slytherin table.

"One, he's a muggle-born my dear cousin. Isn't that why Andy was disowned in the first place, for marrying him?" Sirius ticked of on his finger. "Second, it's a second job he's thinking of taking on recently."

"Why doesn't Andromeda just work?" asked Narcissa, who was actually one for working hard.

"I would have thought she might have told you Cissy!" Sirius turned quite smug and gleeful. "She is taking care of Nymphadora, her clutzy, metamorphagus daughter!"

Every single Black at the Slytherin table was thourally stunned as Sirius continued.

"Nymphie is actually turning one next month!"

Dumbldore knowing thus would lead to a full out fight continued to read.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars. Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good.**

"Well she really should know how to make better tea if she going to have another pig in the house with that kid!" Called out James trying to bring the Sirius who he knows back to him and not the hatred filled one his family bring out in him.

Dorea didn't know whether to glare at her son or smile knowing how bad it feels when your family deserts you, she was once a black and a mean one before Charlus had showed her true, pure love and the world.

**He'd have to say something to her. ****He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia,"**

"Lily?" Alice questioned looking panicked that Lily would go off a the thought of more proof of her hidden feelings. She had only confided in Alice her conundrum with her change when it came to Potter.

James looked over to see a thoughtful looking Lily who turned to Alice and replied "not until they say my name!" In a whisper only Remus could hear, trying to hide a smile.

Knowing very well what it would mean to James, Remus in turn nodded and grinned.

"**dear –you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister."**

This caused quite the frown on Lily's face"

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …"**

"_**So?"**_**snapped Mrs Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought … maybe … it had something to do with … you know … **_**her lot**_**."**

"Makes us sound like a gang!" Said one of the Prewett twins.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as casually as he could,**

"**Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.""**

"I like it!" Cried James affronted.

"I do too." Agreed Dorea and Charlus.

Lily nodded to herself in liking to the name.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree.**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"How do you think we feel being accociated with your negativity towards wizards." Charlus defended his "kind" and his family.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect **_**them**_** …**

"Oh! Now he jinxed it, stupid Dursley!" Alice exclaimed mostly to Frank Longbottom, her longtime boyfriend and soon to be fiancé if Frank went with his plan.

**How very wrong he was."**

"You were right, darling!" Frank said simply as if not surprised at all.

"**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all."**

"That is so McGonagal!" Spoke poor little Peter Pettigrew who hadn't caught onto the idea of the book until now.

"**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you' have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

_Apperation _was the main thought of the hall.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"DUMBLDORE!" Yelled out either Gideon or Fabian.

"**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore."**

"Told you!" The opposite twin said to the hall as if there was actually a doubt.

"**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome."**

"I most likely do, but do not care!" Dumbldore smiled up over the book at his students.

"**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he had been looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter."**

"Your smoke, Proffessor?" Lily asked in shock.

"No miss Evans. I do not smoke, though it would be a good cover for a new invention I'm trying to make!" Dumbldore was thoughtful about his.. De-lighter?... Light Put-outer?

"**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop." **

The marauders eyes open at the thought of such a wonder out invention.

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.""**

"MINNIE!" Screamed the marauders and the Prewett twins.

That earned all six of them a glare.

"**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled."**

"Your ruffled professor? Never!" Smiled James, which made Lily's heart flutter.

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"No one asked you to sit on a brick wall all day, Proffessor." A Hufflepuff girl, Bones, said plainly.

"How do you know no one asked me to so to the wall miss Bones?" McGonagal replied warmly to a great student.

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus never had much sense."**

"That dizzying little prefect who was always around every few full moons?" Asked Sirius to Remus.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"About four more years of war?" Asked Lily more to herself morosely.

"Not if this is about the fall of Voldemort! Then we'll finish him now!" James said proudly.

"Then HE has something to do with your son! Do you like that idea!" Asked a worried Lily, for if she was as indicated the mother than she would also take such a back-seat in his life.

James paled, "No, we destroy him now so he won't hurt my wife, my child or any of my family!" The ferocity in his voice made Lily's heart warm and think _maybe James would be the perfect husband._

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

_Not that it does much good. _Thought most muggle-borns.

"**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,** **but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_**gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

"A _what?" _Wondered all the not muggle related people

"**A **_**what**_**?"**

"We all think like Proffessor McGonagal!" Cried Peter.

"**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"You and your sweets, Albus!" Laughed McGonagal.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

"My dear Proffessor, It is always time for a sherbet lemon." Dombledore said hurt.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_**gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:**_**Voldemort**_**". Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons,** **seemed not to notice."It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right,**_**Voldemort**_**-was frightened of"**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Your too good to use any of that type of power, sir!" Alice said confidently, earning a chuckle from the headmaster.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

The hall filled with laughter.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"Ooh, we're getting to the good part!" Sirius rubbed his hands together with an evil chuckle and half the female population of hogwarts swooned.

"**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now."**

"**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow."**

All three Potters paled.

"**He went to find the Potters."**

Charlus leaned forward with James and Sirius.

"**The rumour is that Lily and James Potter**

"LILY MARRIES ME!" James sounded as if he won the lottery and hugged the girl in question when she grinned.

"Welcome to the family Lily!" Smiled Dorea Potter, both her and her son estatic that he got the girl he coveted, until they saw Dumledore's sad expression.

"What's the matter Proffessor?" James asked.

Dumbldore simply continued to read.

**"The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're – **_**dead**_**."**

Tears appeared in the eyes of all the marauders (though peters were quite fake, he was a good actor), the Potter parents and Mary McKinnon who was Lily's second best friend other than Alice who was absolutely bawling.

The future Potters held on to each other for dear life Lily's face burried in Jame's chest and Jame's face covered by her hair. Both were leaking tears at the thought of loosing each other after marriage and a son and being so young, to love someone that much and not have them anymore.

Snape new he would never have her but to hear her dead made him want to take the Draught of the Living Dead forever.

"**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know … I know …" he said heavily."**

"**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."**

"That bastard better not have even looked at our son, Harry better be safe!" James growled with such anger in eyes that no one, even Lily who had always tried to anger him had ever seen in the young Potter.

"James, it said tried, meaning he didn't succeed." Lily soothed, brushing his cheek with her finger tips. "Everything's fine."

"Fine! Lily, your dead, I'm dead, our baby boy is an orphan and both Dumbledore and McGonagal are at your magic hating sisters house! This is not the idea of fine, your gone!" James started to whimper at the end holding the younger Evans closer to him and into his lap.

"The letter, James. We'll change it."

With that Dumbledore continued to read.

"**But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy.** **No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

_A __child__ defeated the most fearsome dark sorcorer this century has seen? _Was the thought that was very near well tangible in the hall.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly." It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Trust me Proffessor we've been been asking the same question for the last 5 minutes" Sirius broke the tension with, of course a joke.

**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Meaning you mostly know and just don't need us to know yet." Replied a thoroughly ticked off McGonagal.

"**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles."**

"**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

_My lunar watch_ Dumbledore grinned at the thought, them frowned remembering that he had to check it with lupin soon so he and his friends who had so kind and bravely became animagi for him could explore and create memories for the werewolf to remember that he is not an evil person.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Lily cried "she won't treat him right." Before she could ramble James stoped her with a look that said he there, protecting her and changing everything he needs to.

"**You don't mean - you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter Proffessor really?" Asked Remus.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall**

Laughter filled the hall.

**"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry -** **every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Books like this! And how horrible would it be to be famous for being an orphan?" Asked Mary.

"It would be terrible!" Replied James surprisingly.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Yes, it's better but anyone but my sister could do that as well!" Grumbled Lily.

"**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"** **She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him.""**

""**You think it - **_**wise**_** - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore."**

"Yes, with your life, but with a baby? Animal, maybe. Human, not so much" Sirius said, for lack of a better word (and I love the pun) seriously. "Don't get me wrong Hagrid, your awesome with animals of all ages but a human lacks the adventure your used to and well that kinda makes us nervous." James added with a smirk.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Dear Mr. Prongs, I believe I found what I want for my birthday this year!" Sirius spoke with his eyes alight.

"I'm sorry Mr. Padfoot, but I have no idea who I could even ask if they know where they got one or could make one, beside I already have your present!" Smiled James back to his best friend.

"**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.** **He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild**_** - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins."**

Cue much laughter from the hall.

"**In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

"**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."**

"I do get it!" Shrieked Sirius with glee. Orion and Walburga wondered why he was just so different then them, so happy all the time and full of _harmless _pranks, if your going to prank, hurt someone, though it is childish and improper behaviour for such important people.

"**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair** **over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."**

"He's hurt, my poor baby!" Whimpered Lily.

"Hurt is better than dead." Whispered James into her ear.

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"Please please do!" Demanded Dorea.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"Well I don't have it now so that's something to look forward to." Laughed Dumbledore while the hall cringed at the unwanted knowledge.

"**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.** **Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."**

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly to the grinning marauders, leaving Lily and the Potter parents confused.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

"It's not the muggle part that's the problem, it's that it's Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her pig of a spouse Vermin!" Cried Alice.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered,** **patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door."**

"**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out**."

"I hope for your sake Proffessor your not doing what we think your doing." Said a wolfish looking Lupin, as every Potter and future Potter, as well as the marauders and Lily's friends.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night."**

"**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**.

"A new way to speak with someone Proffessor? Blowing ones nose?" Asked James with a forced grin, trying to lighten the mood.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.** **He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone."**

"You left my baby on the doorstep!" Seethed Lily, with hurt and murder in her eyes.

"It won't happen Lily, I won't let it. He'll be fine." Cooed James in her ear.

The sight of this brought a grin to James' parents at their son with this fiery red head.

"**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up."**

"**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door** **to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley"**

"Back away from my son you ball of lard!" Growled James so that only Lily and maybe Remus heard.

"… **He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Spoke Dumbledore "Think we all should take some time and process this information and finish breakfast. We will return to the story in one hour."

Dorea touched James and Lily's shoulders, bringing them out of their tight embrace.

"We are most likely dead to so I can't say much for our protection of Harry but we can help you change things!"

Charlus grinned at her, much like his son and said quite cheekily.

"You thinking of what you need for their wedding aren't you?"

"Well they obviously belong together and I know what will look perfect especially with their dynamic!" Defended Dorea with a glare that rivalled her cousin Orion Blacks. This caused most people around them to laugh and James and Lily to blush like mad.

Everyone talked, James and Lily about what they are now (dating), with their friends about who's godparents for who's kids and with the older Potters, Prewetts and Weasleys for the prevention of any deaths.

Hoping everything could go their way.


End file.
